remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles Band
Charles Robert Band (b. December 27, 1951 in Los Angeles, California) is a director, writer, and producer of horror films. He is the son of director-producer Albert Band, and brother of the composer Richard Band. With his former wife Meda, he has two children, Alex Band, the vocalist for band The Calling, and Taryn Band. He has two sons with his former wife Debra Dion, Harlan and Zalman. Charles' grandfather was the artist Max Band. One of the few non-horror films he worked on was the Prehysteria trilogy, which were made by his family-oriented company Moonbeam Entertainment. His most famous films are those in the ''Puppet Master'' franchise, made by his Full Moon Features company. Before he had Full Moon Features, his earlier (and now defunct) company Empire Pictures made films like Ghoulies and Re-Animator. Starting in the seventies, Band formed Charles Band Productions. Dissatisfied with distributors' handling of his films, Band created Empire Pictures in the early eighties. Through Empire, he could produce and distribute his films ensuring proper distribution and return on profits. Empire entered the video market with Wizard Video during this time, which also released films by others in addition to Empire product. At the height of its run, Empire produced 12 theatrical and 12 direct to video films a year. Wizard would also produce two games for the Atari 2600 in 1982: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre and Halloween both based on the films of the same names and both quite controversial at the time for the levels of violence. Citing the fall of the Italian lira, the Rome based Empire closed its doors in the late eighties and Band returned to the States. There he formed Full Moon Productions which was quickly changed to Full Moon Entertainment and later became Full Moon Studios and Full Moon Features before settling on the current Full Moon Pictures. During this time, Band produced exclusively with Paramount Home Video before parting ways with that company in 1994. Since then, Full Moon has been an independent company, producing and distributing solely for the home market. Notable side companies have included Moonbeam Entertainment, Filmonsters, Action Xtreme and Pulsepounders all of which produced films aimed at kids and tweens as well as Torchlight Entertainment and Surrender Cinema which produced soft core films for the adult market. In addition, Monster Island Entertainment produced man in a rubber suit monster movies, Alchemy Entertainment later Big City Pictures created urban horror, and Pulp Fantasy Productions specialized in non Full Moon type horror. For a short time in the early 2000s, Full Moon became Shadow Entertainment when Band felt the company's product had strayed too far from the brand that he had created. During this time, many of the films were produced by J. R. Bookwalter's Tempe Entertainment. Since 2004, Band has taken a more active hand in the company, producing and directing almost every film released. Also in 2004, the Wizard Video line was reintroduced. In 2008, Band struck a deal with Walt Disney Pictures in that he'd serve as producer of select films from Disney. In return, Full Moon received home video rights to all those films. Without exception, all have been released on home video under the Wizard Video banner. For a short time, fans could buy a line of toys based on characters from the films such as Shrieker, Radu from Subspecies and the Puppet Master puppets as well. Branded Full Moon Toys, this line lasted a couple of years. More recently, the Monster Bra line has been created, specializing in gag brassieres. CD soundtracks have also been released through the Full Moon Records line including many works by Band's brother Richard Band and comics based on Dollman, Puppet Master, Subspecies and Trancers were released through Eternity Comics. List of Full Moon Pictures films Puppet Master series * Puppet Master (1989) * Puppet Master II (1991) * Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge (1991) * Puppet Master 4 (1993) * Puppet Master 5: The Final Chapter (1994) * Curse of the Puppet Master (1998) * Retro Puppet Master (1999) * Puppet Master: The Legacy (2003) * Puppet Master vs Demonic Toys (2004) * Puppet Master: Axis of Evil (2010) Miscellaneous * Bride of the Head of the FamilyCharles Band's profile on YouTube (currently canceled for some reason) * Demonic Toys: Personal Demons (In Stores Now) * Gingerdead Man 3: Saturday Night Cleaver (coming soon) * Killjoy III (In Stores Now) Charles Band Productions * Last Foxtrot in Burbank (1973) * Mansion Of The Doomed (1975) * Cinderella (1977) * Crash! (1977) * End Of The World (1977) * Auditions (1978) * Laserblast (1978) * Fairy Tales (1979) * Tourist Trap (1979) * The Day Time Ended (1980) * The Best Of Sex And Violence (1980) * Famous T&A (1982) * Parasite (1982) * Metalstorm: The Destruction of Jared-Syn (1983) * Walking the Edge (1983) * Filmgore (1983) Empire Pictures * The Dungeonmaster (1985) * Re-Animator (1985) * Trancers (1985) * Ghoulies (1985) * Zone Troopers (1985) * Savage Island (1985) * Underworld (1985) * The Alchemist (1986) * Eliminators (1986) * Zombiethon (1986) * From Beyond (1986) * Troll (1986) * Breeders (1986) * Dreamaniac (1986) * Ghost Warrior (1986) * Crawlspace (1986) * Rawhead Rex (1986) * Robot Holocaust (1986) * TerrorVision (1986) * Valet Girls (1987) * The Princess Academy (1987) * Dolls (1987) * Enemy Territory (1987) * Mutant Hunt (1987) * Creepozoids (1987) * Galactic Gigolo (1987) * Psychos In Love (1987) * Slave Girls From Beyond Infinity (1987) * Vicious Lips (1987) * The Caller (1987) * Buy & Cell (1987) * Assault Of The Killer Bimbos (1988) * Catacombs (AKA: ''Curse IV: The Ultimate Sacrifice) (1988) * Ghost Town (1988) * Ghoulies II (1988) * Prison (1988) * PulsePounders (1988) (Unreleased) * ''Sorority Babes in the Slimeball Bowl-O-Rama (1988) * Transformations (1988) * Arena (1989) * Cemetery High (1989) * Deadly Weapon (1989) * Dr. Alien (1989) * Intruder (1989) * The Occultist (1989) * Robot Jox (1990) * Spellcaster (1992) Full Moon Productions/Full Moon Entertainment/Full Moon Studios/Full Moon Features/Full Moon Pictures * Puppet Master (1989) * Shadowzone (1989) * The Pit and the Pendulum (1990) * Crash and Burn (1990) * Puppet Master II (1990) * Subspecies (1990) * Meridian: Kiss Of The Beast (1990) * Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge (1991) * Netherworld (1991) * Trancers II (1991) * Demonic Toys (1991) * Dollman (1991) * Seedpeople (1992) * Bad Channels (1992) * Doctor Mordrid (1992) * Trancers III (1992) * Dollman vs. Demonic Toys (1993) * Puppet Master 4 (1993) * Bloodstone: Subspecies II (1993) * Bloodlust: Subspecies III (1993) * Mandroid (1993) * Robot Wars (1993) * Trancers 4: Jack Of Swords (1993) * Trancers 5: Sudden Deth (1994) * Invisible: The Chronicles Of Benjamin Knight (1994) * Dark Angel: The Ascent (1994) * Shrunken Heads (1994) * Oblivion (1994) * Puppet Master 5: The Final Chapter (1994) * Lurking Fear (1994) * Castle Freak (1995) * Backlash: Oblivion 2 (1995) * Vampire Journals (1997) * Hideous! (1997) * The Creeps (1997) * Shrieker (1998) * Talisman (1998) * Curse of the Puppet Master (1998) * Subspecies 4: Bloodstorm (1998) * Witchouse (1999) * Blood Dolls (1999) * Retro Puppet Master (1999) * Totem (1999) * The Dead Hate the Living! (1999) * Witchouse 2: Blood Coven (2000) * Horror Vision (2000) * Prison Of The Dead (2000) * Voodoo Academy (2000) * Witchouse 3: Demon Fire (2001) * Vengeance Of The Dead (2001) * Trancers 6 (2002) * Bleed (2002) * Speck (2002) * Hell Asylum (2002) * Jigsaw (2002) * Deathbed (2002) * Cut Throat (2002) * Groom Lake (2003) * Birthrite (2003) * Delta Delta Die (2003) * Dark Walker (2003) * Puppet Master: The Legacy (2004) * Dr. Moreau's House Of Pain (2004) * Horrific (2004) * Tomb Of Terror (2004) * Urban Evil (2004) * When Puppets and Dolls Attack! (2004) * Aliens Gone Wild! (2004) * Monsters Gone Wild! (2004) * Cinemaker (2005) * The Gingerdead Man (2005) * Doll Graveyard (2005) * Petrified (2006) * Decadent Evil (2006) * Evil Bong (2007) * Decadent Evil II (2007) * Gingerdead Man 2: Passion of the Crust (2008) * Dead Man's Hand (2008) * Skull Heads (2009) Pulp Fantasy Productions * Head of the Family (1996) * The Killer Eye (1998) Action Xtreme * Alien Arsenal (1999) * Murdercycle (1999) Filmonsters * Frankenstein Reborn! (1998) * Werewolf Reborn! (1998) Monster Island Entertainment * Zarkorr! The Invader (1997) * Kraa! The Sea Monster (1998) Alchemy Entertainment/Big City Pictures * Ragdoll (1999) * The Horrible Dr. Bones (2000) * Killjoy (2000) * The Vault (2001) * Cryptz (2002) * Killjoy 2: Deliverance from Evil (2002) Moonbeam Entertainment * Remote (1993) * Prehysteria! (1993) * Prehysteria! 2 (1994) * Dragonworld (1994) * Prehysteria! 3 (1995) * Josh Kirby... Time Warrior! (1995) * Pet Shop (1995) * Magic Island (1995) * Leapin' Leprechauns (1995) * Magic In The Mirror (1996) * Spellbreaker: The Magic Of The Leprechauns (1996) * Johnny Mysto...Boy Wizard (1996) * Magic In The Mirror: Fowl Play (1996) Torchlight Entertainment * Beach Babes From Beyond (1993) * Test Tube Teens From The Year 2000 (1994) * Petticoat Planet (1996) * Lurid Tales: The Castle Queen (1996) * Huntress: Spirit Of The Night (1996) * Beach Babes 2: Cave Girl Island (1998) * Morgana (2001) With Walt Disney Pictures Note: All titles released on home video under the Wizard Video name * Rosario+Vampire (2010) (in association with Cinergi Pictures and Village Roadshow Pictures) * Rosario+Vampire Part 2 (2011) (in association with Cinergi Pictures and Village Roadshow Pictures) * Deadman Wonderland (2011) (in association with Carolco Pictures and The Weinstein Company) * Rosario+Vampire Part 3 (2012) (in association with Cinergi Pictures and Village Roadshow Pictures) * Kore wa Zombie Desuka? (2012) (in association with Cannon Films and Full Moon Features) * Persona (2012) (in association with New Line Cinema and Full Moon Features) * High School of the Dead (2012) (in association with Universal Pictures and Cannon Films) * Alive: The Final Evolution (2012) (in association with New Line Cinema and Cannon Films) * Rosario+Vampire 2 (2013) (in association with Cinergi Pictures and Village Roadshow Pictures) * Madoka Magica (2013) (in association with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, United Artists, and Cannon Films) * Dance in the Vampire Bund (2013) (in association with C2 Pictures and Full Moon Features) * Persona 2 (2013) (in association with New Line Cinema and Full Moon Features) * Rosario+Vampire 2 Part 2 (2013) (in association with Cinergi Pictures and Village Roadshow Pictures) * Rosario+Vampire 2 Part 3 (2014) (in association with Cinergi Pictures and Village Roadshow Pictures) * Kore wa Zombie Desuka? 2 (2014) (in association with Cannon Films and Full Moon Features) * Kazumi Magica (2014) (in association with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, United Artists, and Cannon Films) * Persona 3 (2014) (in association with New Line Cinema and Full Moon Features) * Oriko Magica (2015) (in association with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, United Artists, and Cannon Films) * Persona 4 (2015) (in association with New Line Cinema and Full Moon Features) References External links * Charles Band's Blog * Charles Band page at Myspace Category:Film directors from California Category:American film producers Category:Horror film directors Category:People from Los Angeles, California Category:1951 births Category:Living people